


Language of Love

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Language of LoveAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): Platform 9 3/4Prompt: -200 words - Drarry + Hols + either1) Vacations-OR- 2) New Beginnings -OR- 3) Lost LuggageWord Count: 200 wordsSummary: Harry and Draco take a well deserved holiday.Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Language of Love

Harry sighed and stretched out on his towel, his hands folded under his head. “This place is amazing,” he said. 

Draco was laid on his side, head propped up on one hand. “I knew you’d like it here,” he said, smiling. “Mother used to bring me here when I was younger.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Harry chuckled, mirroring Draco’s position now. 

Draco grinned. “What can I say, Mother always had the best taste in holiday destinations,” he said. “Plus, she wanted me to learn French.” 

Harry rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. “And did you?” 

_“En effet j'ai fait,”_ Draco replied with another grin. 

Harry gave a soft groan. “Merlin, that’s hot,” he said. 

Draco quirked an eyebrow. _“Tu m'aimes parler français, Harry?”_

Harry moaned again softly. “I have no idea what you just said, but please say something else.” 

Draco gave a wicked grin and shuffled closer, glad they were on a private beach. _“Je veux embrasser chaque pouce de toi,”_ he whispered. _“Jusqu'à ce que tu hurles mon nom.”_

“Merlin, Draco, kiss me,” Harry moaned, pulling Draco closer. 

Draco grinned against Harry’s mouth, only too happy to oblige. This holiday was going to be the best he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> French translations (I don't speak French at all, so I used Google Translate for these and apologise if they're wrong!)
> 
> * Indeed I did  
> ** You like me speaking French, Harry?  
> *** I want to kiss every inch of you, until you're screaming my name


End file.
